Kisah Hyuuga
by velyn97
Summary: pokoknya, ini menceritakan tentang kisah seorang keluarga hyuuga yang masih belum jelas... heheheh XD klo gga berniat baca, gga usah baca.. okokok?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : ini fic pertama saia.. Jadi mohon dimaklumkan kalau ada kurang kurang kata atau ada gak jelass..

Kisah Hyuuga Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji, berusia enambelas tahun yang telah sukses menjadi vokalis band remaja ternama JePe-x sedang berjalan bersama kedua personilnya yang lain yang ada dibelakangnya, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai gitaris, dan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai drumer. Mereka bertiga, bersama manager JePe-x, penata rias, busana dan lain lain, hendak menuju studio D, tempat JePe-x dirias dan dipersiapkan, karena mereka akan tampil pada sebuah acara besar, ulang tahun sebuah Channel televisi. Sebelum ke studio D, pasti mereka akan melewati studio C terlebih dahulu bukan?

Hyuuga Neji, yang biasa dipanggil Neji, tidak sengaja melihat isi ruangan di Studio C yang pintunya menjeblak terbuka. Dia melihat ada adik kandungnya, Hyuuga Hinata sedang di make-up oleh penata riasnya didepan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar.

"Ten ten, kau memegang schedule acara ini?" tanya Neji pada Assistennya yang sekaligus menjadi pacarnya.

Ten ten membuka tasnya dan merogoh rogoh isinya, kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah kertas, "Ya, aku membawanya.. Ada apa?"

"Siapa saja artis yang ada di acara ini?" tanya Neji lagi.

Ten ten membacanya sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya lagi, "Hmm.. JePe-x, Little By Little, Asian Kungfu Generation, Snorkel, Yui, Stance Punks, Inoue Joe, Hyuuga Hinata dan masih banyak lagi.. Mau aku sebutin satu satu?"

"Tidak perlu.." kata Neji datar. Sudah beberapa kali dia berpura pura tidak kenal dengan Hinata. dan kali ini adalah yang keenam.

Mereka tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil, dan saat mereka tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, mereka memutuskan untuk mengembangkan bakat mreka dengan menikuti kontes sana sini. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menjadi penyanyi. Hinata penyanyi solo dan Neji menjadi vokalis band. Dengan bakat itu juga, mereka ingin berusaha mencari orang tua mereka yang dimungkinkan masih hidup. Tapi sayang, entah karena apa atau bagaimana, mereka bersepakat untuk berpurapura tidak kenal di depan publik, atau hanya kenal sebagai sesama profesi saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke studionya. Manager JePe-x, Jiraiya, sudah ngoceh ngoceh karena keterlambatan mereka. Bahkan mereka tak sempat gladi resik karena itu. Jiraiya menjamin, pasti penampilan mereka hancur berantakan nanti. Naruto yang sangat kesal dengan managernya itu, sudah bergumam gumam kesal dengan kata katanya yang tak jelas didengar. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja dan baik baik menelan ucapan ucapan managernya.

see you next chapter!

ceritanya masih belum jelas.. tapi diusahakan, selanjutnya akan lebih jelas... okokok?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : sedikit bocoran.. Rencananya emang, mau dibuat NejiTen & SasuHina.. Jdii yg ng-req 80% dikabulin, hhehe . Lalu, ini bukan tentang percintaan antara Neji dan Hinata, kn di chap1 udh dblg klo Neji sma Hinata itu sodara kandung.. Dan Neji itu pacarnya Tenten Hhehehehe . Thx for review and klo msh ada yg kurang2 jelast, harap dimaklumkan ... Okokok?

Kisah Hyuuga Chapter 2

Hari mulai gelap, seperti biasa, akting kepura puraan tak kenal Neji dan Hinata sudah berjalan lancar. Neji yang merasa bosan langsung saja keluar gedung dan masuk ke mobilnya sendirian, setelah lagu terakhir JePe-x ditampilkan. Dia hanya bermain main dengan Handphone-nya di dalam mobil, sambil teleponan dengan Tenten yang masih ada di dalam gedung.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Suara orang berlari dari samping mobilnya terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Neji langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Tenten. Dia yang duduk di jok mobil belakang, menoleh ke jendela untuk melihat, tapi yang dia lihat hanya beberapa helai rambut panjang berwarna biru tua, sedangkan sosok pemilik rambut sudah tak ada. Tiba tiba saja, ada yang membuka pintu depan mobilnya. Orang itu langsung duduk diam dan membanting pintu keras keras. Mulanya Neji mengira itu adalah bagian dari orang orangnya, tapi kelihatannya orang itu mabuk, dan setelah Neji mendengar suaranya, dia langsung tahu siapa orang itu.

"Tolong tissue!" katanya, kemudian kepalanya membentur stir mobil dan seluruh ramput panjangnya menutupi kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya mengadah kebelakang. Neji memberikan sekotak tissue yang ada disebelahnya pada tangan itu. Dan tanpa sadar orang itu langsung mengambil tissue yang diberikan Neji lalu berkata, "Thanks.."

Orang itu mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan mengelap mulutnya yang setengah berair keras. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berjingkrak bangun, seperti telah sadar dari mabuknya, tapi masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menyipit nyipitkan matanya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Sedang apa kau dimobilku?" tanyanya.

Neji kembali tertawa padanya, tapi dengan nada sombong, "Lihatlah dengan jelas, kau yang ada dimobil siapa?" katanya.

Orang itu melihat melihat isi mobil yang dinaikinya, dan baru sadar kalau itu bukan mobilnya. Dia tertawa lagi. "Hehe.. Maaf,, sepertinya aku salah naik mobil.." katanya sambil menyisir rambut bagusnya dengan tangan tangannya kebelakang, tapi bukannya langsung keluar dari mobil Neji, malah merebahkan kepalanya lagi di jok mobil, dia kelihatan seperti orang yang ngantuk, dan ingin sekali untuk tidur nyenyak, matanyanya langsung setengah terpejam.

"Hinata! Aku sudah memergokimu sedang mabuk empat kali!, kau ini maunya apa? Kau masih dua belas tahun, tapi lagakmu itu seperti orang berpuluh puluh tahun! Itu tak baik!" kata Neji berang pada orang didepannya itu.

Hinata berjingkrak bangun lagi, dan memandang tajam Neji. "Kalau mau aku cepat cepat keluar dari sini bilang saja! Tak perlu menceramahiku.. Jangan menasihatiku seperti kau benar saja! Kita ini tak saling mengenal... Neji..!" katanya lebih galak. Kemudian dia langsung keluar mobil dan membanting pintu sekeras kerasnya, berlari dengan ke mobil miliknya, berusaha agar tak ada yang melihat bahwa dirinya sedang mabuk.

"He? Siapa yang menasihati dia? Lama lama aku bisa benci dengan adikku sendiri!" kata Neji pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menelpon Tenten lagi dan menjelaskan bahwa terputusnya sambungan telepon tadi karena dia tak sengaja menekan tombol off di handphonenya.

Keesokan harinya, Neji bangun dikamarnya di rumah sewaan yang bisa disewa oleh beberapa artis dalam satu rumah. Awalnya Neji tak setuju dengan penyewaan rumah ini, dan lebih suka menyewa rumah pribadi, dengan adanya Schedule tampil di kota ini, tapi karena masalah keuangan yang sedang diderita JePe-x, dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Beruntung saja baru JePe-x yang menyewanya.

Neji bangun dan mematikan jam bekernya yang berdering dering membuat telinganya hampir meledak. Gorden jendelanya dibuka lebar lebar, agar cahaya keemasan yang cantik bisa masuk menerpa seluruh isi kamarnya. Dan setelah itu dia segera mandi.

Diruang makan, seorang laki laki remaja berumur kira kira lima belas tahun, berambut kuning dan modelnya disengajakan seperti durian montong*Lho?*. Sedang makan apel merah ditangannya. Dia adalah Naruto, sambil makan apel, juga sambil memendangi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menuangkan air mendidih ke gelas hendak membuat teh manis.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba tiba pintu rumah, yang masih ditutup karena masih kepagian, berbunyi yang terketuk ketuk keras. Saking kagetnya, apel ditangan Naruto jatuh, menggelinding ke arah kaki Sasuke, dan Sasuke menginjaknya lalu terpeleset, sampai sampai air mendidih di teko yang sedang dibawanya tumpah semua ke mukanya, dan mukanya melepuh-gosong semua.(hahaha! Just kidding.. Cuma apel Naruto jatuh doang, gak sampe ke Sasuke.)

"Siapa sih pagi pagi dateng?" kata Naruto kesal karena sudah menjatuhkan apelnya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, dia berdiri, berjalan kepintu depan, dan dibukanya pintu itu sampai dia teriak, "OH MY GOD!"

Kali ini Sasuke bener bener kepeleset di dapur gara gara ngedenger teriakan Naruto, tapi untungnya kali ini dia sudah meletakan teko air mendidihnya di atas kompor. "Ngapain sih tuh anak, -piiipp-," katanya.

"Aku boleh kan tinggal di sini untuk sementara?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru tua panjang, membawa tas ditangannya dan memakai topi coklat, antingnya terlihat besar ditelinganya yang kecil.

"Tentu saja.. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Naruto yang berseri seri dan bersemangat. Pupil matanya berubah jadi berbentuk hati berwarna pink(?). Dari dulu dia memang sudah ng-fans sama yang namnya Hyuuga Hinata, dari sejak mereka tenar sebagai publik figure. Bahkan dia sempat iri dengan teman satu band-nya, Neji,karena mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama dengan Hinata. Karena dia pikir, Neji punya sesuatu antara dia dan Hinata.

"Siapa yang dat- oh, kau Hinata, silahkan masuk.." kata Sasuke lembut, tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia salah satu anggota fansclub-nya Hinata.(mungkin..)

"Terima kasih.." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu, lalu duduk di sofa, dituntun oleh Naruto yang sebenarnya malah membuat Hinata jengkel.

Seperti sibuk tiba tiba untuk seorang Putri, Naruto langsung menyalakan kipas angin kencang kencang, menyiapkan minuman untuk Hinata dan berencana menyuguhkannya di meja didepan sofa tempat Hinata duduk. Kalau Sasuke tetap bertampang cool dan hanya duduk disekitar Hinata.

"Jadi, kau hanya butuh satu kamar?" tanya Sasuke mencari kesempatan, sementara Naruto berada di dapur.

"Yah, kurasa begitu," jawab Hinata singkat. Dia membuka tas-nya dan mengambil handphonenya yang ada didalamnya yang bergetar, ada SMS masuk.

"Dimana orang orang-mu yang lain?" tanya Sasuke lagi sebelum Naruto kembali dari dapur.

"Mereka tinggal di vila masing masing.. Yah, kau tahu lah, sebagian besar dari orang orang-ku membawa keluarga mereka untuk sekalian berlibur disini.. Sekolah anak anak mereka libur bulan ini, kau juga kan?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sambil memandang bolak balik antara handphonenya dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengiyakannya dan mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto datang membawa sebuah nampan kecil yang diatasnya ada tiga gelas berisi jus jeruk hijau. Dia menaruhnya dimeja tamu diiringi suara dingin Neji yang tiba tiba berada di ujung tangga, "Siapa dia?" tanya Neji.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang Neji bingung. Secara, masa Neji gak kenal sama Hyuuga Hinata, aktris remaja terkenal. "Hmm.. Neji, kau sudah mandi? Atau kau berjalan saat tertidur? Kau tak kenal Hyuuga Hinata?"

Merasa aneh sekaligus malu pada diri sendiri, Neji berjalan menuju meja makan tanpa menoleh pada mereka sambil berpikir dalam hati, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?. Setelah itu, perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke kembali pada Hinata yang bertanya tanya tentaang seisi rumah dan mengajaknya keliling rumah sebelum Hinata memilih kamarnya.

_"Hyuuga Hinata, seorang aktris sekaligus penyanyi terkenal berusia duabelas tahun, ternyata baru mengakui kepada publik bahwa dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Tapi, ternyata dia sedang berusaha mencari ibunya dibantu dengan kakak laki lakinya yang katanya ibunya dimungkinkan masih hidup!"_

Hinata duduk di kursi taman yang ada di balkon kamarnya, sambil membaca sebuah tabloid yang cover depannya atau bisa dibilang isi utamanya adalah tentang 'Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak yatim piatu'. Sebenarnya Hinata agak menyesal dengan pengakuan ini beberapa hari lalu pada reporter. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi, entah dapat informasi darimana, semua fans Hinata selalu membicarakan hal itu didepan banyak orang. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada yang mengetahui kalau Hinata dan Neji kakak-beradik. Meskipun yang mengetahuinya belum begitu yakin dengan fakta itu.

Tapi Hinata tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan isi tabloidnya. Yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah kalau akhirnya semua orang tahu kalau ia dan Neji bersaudara kandung. Hinata membuang tabloidnya kebelakang dan mengambil gitarnya lagi, kemudian memainkannya sambil sedikit sedikit menyanyikan lagu buatannya yang rencananya akan dimasukan ke album barunya. Angin sepoi sepoi menerpa rambut panjangnya, dan sesekali menerbangkan kerkas kerkas lirik lagunya.

Plakk! Suara gitar Hinata berhenti. Hinata melirik tabloid yang baru dibuangnya ternyata datang lagi kesebelahnya. Hinata mendongak, "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Siapa yang mau bantu kamu cari ibu?" tanya Neji sinis, berdiri dibelakang kursi taman yang diduduki Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau cari ibu? Yasudah kalau begitu, aku saja!" kata Hinata, dan kembali mengarahkan matanya pada gitarnya, sekaligus berharap Neji pergi menjauhinya.

Namun Neji tidak pergi, dia malah duduk disebelah Hinata yang membuat Hinata menurunkan gitarnya dari pangkuannya. "Sebaiknya kau melupakan ibumu.. Kita tak punya ibu!" kata Neji.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Orangtua seperti apa yang membuang anaknya begitu saja? Bahkan sampai anaknya pun lupa dengan wajah ibunya sendiri... Kau pikir siapa yang mengurusmu sejak kau dilahirkan? Siapa membawamu jauh jauhan ke panti asuhan, tengah malam, hujan hujanan? Siapa yang memberikan semua keperluanmu? Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang? Apa ada campur tangannya dengan orang tua kita? Beruntung saja waktu itu aku tak langsung membuangmu.." kata Neji.

"Aku tak mengerti.." kata Hinata pelan.

"Kau tahu? Waktu umurmu sepuluh hari, ibu menyodorkanmu padaku ditengah jalan dan meninggalkan kita berdua begitu saja.. Padahal aku masih empat tahun.. Terpikir 'kan? Orang tua macam apa itu? Tega membuang anaknya seperti itu!"

Hinata diam. Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar Neji berbicara seperti itu. Tidak seperti biasanya.

xXx

hahahahaha... Kalau anda memang masih belum mengerti,, memang baru segitulah yang ada dihayalan saya.. Jadi semoga chapter berikutnya lebih baik.. OkOkOk?

So,

Kalo begitu,

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review?

Review? Review? Review?


End file.
